


Oasis (Bamboo Rice x Reader)

by foodfantasies (hereisnowhy)



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Master Attendant (Food Fantasy), Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereisnowhy/pseuds/foodfantasies
Summary: Bamboo Rice couldn’t find the words to explain the way you made him feel. It was much easier for him to show you, instead.NSFW. Female-bodied reader, but no gendered pronouns used to refer to them.
Relationships: Bamboo Rice/Master Attendant (Food Fantasy), Reader/Bamboo Rice (Food Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Oasis (Bamboo Rice x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I DON’T CARE WHAT THE WIKI SAYS, BAMBOO IS 6’4”

Of all the many places you’d explored since meeting Bamboo Rice, this little clearing in the forest had to be your favorite.

The waterfall is what set it apart; it tumbled a dozen feet down over a craggy rock face before splashing into a deep freshwater pool. Hedged in by trees and foliage on all sides, it was completely secluded. You’d camp out here for days, sleeping under the stars or nestled in a small cave among boulders near the water’s edge. Bamboo would always find plenty to eat, and you’d cook it together, afterwards sprawling out on the cool grass with full bellies and broad smiles. You departed on these little vacations as often as you could, seeking an escape from the responsibilities of your everyday life. And Bamboo was always with you, keeping you company and keeping you safe.

It was early afternoon, and there was just enough of a break in the canopy of trees that sheltered the clearing for a few beams of sunlight to spill through. It warmed the rocks and made the water sparkle brilliantly. As you dangled your legs over the edge of the rock-fringed pool and dipped your feet in the cold, clear water below, you watched Bamboo Rice, who was wading waist-deep and splashing water over his chest and stomach.  
“Whew, the water’s cold today!” he called out.   
You watched the water slide over his muscular core and fly off his arms in glittering droplets. He looked back over his shoulder and flashed you a wide grin.   
“Master Attendant, come swim with me!”

He watched you kicking your feet in the water, saw you smile, saw you laugh. He loved this time alone with you more than anything else in the world. It didn’t matter to him what you were doing as long as you were together. He only wished that you could stay here with him, that you didn’t always have to return to the city after only a few days.

He began to wade towards you, and you scrambled to your feet just in time to avoid getting totally soaked as he directed a massive splash towards where you had been sitting.   
“Bamboo!” you yelped, fighting back laughter, “Hold on, these are my only dry clothes!”   
He continued his splashing until he reached the edge of the pool, hoisting himself up and over the rocks easily with his powerful arms. You knew what was coming.

Squealing with laughter, you ran across the grass, and he sprinted after you in hot pursuit. You knew he was much faster than you, and could catch you in a second if he really tried, but this playful game of chase was a favorite of you both. You looked over your shoulder and saw him reach his arms out to grab you; you tried to put on another burst of speed but it was too late, he caught your arm, pulled you back, bear-hugged you and spun in place, your legs sailing through the air as he hoisted you up. His laughter and yours rang through the clearing, the only other sound the crash of the waterfall nearby.

You felt the water from his wet body seeping into your clothes but you didn’t care, this was part of the game, and you loved it. You were both panting, breathless from running and laughing, and smiling so widely at each other your cheeks ached. He released you from his hold and you stumbled backwards before regaining your balance, still giggling, looking up at him as you brushed a strand of hair out of your face. It must have been the way you looked at that moment that sparked something in him — your cheeks flushed with exertion, glowing with happiness, beaming a smile meant just for him.

He hooked his arm around your waist and pulled you close against him. His other hand palmed the back of your head, pressing the side of your face against his bare chest. You felt it rise and fall with each deep breath, felt the warmth of his body and breathed in the scent of his wet skin.

And he stood there like that, holding you close; feeling your every breath and every heartbeat, and finding himself suddenly swallowed up by the most powerful emotion he’d ever known.

“Can I keep you here like this, Master Attendant?” he asked as he held you. His voice was suddenly softer, quieter. In the arms of this sweet, green-haired giant, how could you refuse?   
“Sure, Bamboo,” you answered, wrapping your arms around his torso, “Is something wrong? Are you feeling alright?”   
He scrunched your hair in his hand a few times as he thought about what he wanted to say. 

“I don’t know,” he said slowly, “I don’t know how to explain it. This is the best way…”   
He squeezed you tighter against his body. Since your arms were around him, the palms of your hands on his back, you couldn’t help but feel the muscles rippling under his skin as he did so. “Being close to you like this, Master Attendant, is the best feeling in the world.”

You laughed and nuzzled your face against his chest.   
“I’m so happy,” you said, squeezing him back. “You know you can always talk to me, Bamby, about anything.”   
He took a deep breath, and held it. Before you could ask him what he was doing, he released you from his embrace, pushing you back a bit to look at you. You glanced up at him and saw his face was bright red.

“Master Attendant…” he murmured, “I want to do more things like this with you….”  
You tilted your head inquisitively.   
“Hmm? What do you mean?”  
“I… I want to….” he trailed off, somehow turning an even deeper shade of crimson. You let out a surprised little ‘ _oh_!’ as you felt him plant his massive palms squarely on either side of your hips, drawing you close to him again. “I want to hold you more,” he said said, “and be closer to you, and…”   
His hands squeezed your hips tighter, gripping the ample flesh there, and as he felt just how soft and yielding it was he felt a surge of heat below his stomach. He didn’t know the right way to say what he wanted. He only knew the many ways he wanted to show you, the many ways that sprang into his mind throughout the day; the thoughts that tormented him the most when you weren’t around.

You placed a hand on his chest and he fixed his wide green eyes on you.   
“Bamboo,” you said gently, “Be still, don’t move.”  
He froze, eyes darting nervously across your face. You threw your arms around his neck and gave him a warm smile.  
“Can I kiss you?” you asked softly.   
He blinked, still wide-eyed, and nodded stiffly.  
You giggled. “That’s not a very enthusiastic response!” you teased shyly, unwrapping your arms and crossing them in front of your chest. “God, I’m embarrassed… I’m sorry!”

 _Maybe I misread him,_ you thought.

“N-no!” he stammered, seizing your face in his hands. It was your turn to look at him with wide eyes as he swept a thumb across your lips, staring. “No, Master Attendant, I want it, I want to….”   
He pulled your face closer to his and you stood on tip-toes to follow; suddenly your lips met in a goofy, awkward semblance of a kiss.

He grunted in frustration, brows furrowed. “No, that wasn’t right,” he muttered, “I’m sorry, I don’t know how to-“   
You giggled as you pressed your hands to his chest and stepped forwards. You wrapped your arms around his neck again and this time you didn’t wait for him to react, you tilted your head, pulled him to you and planted a real kiss on his slightly-parted lips. A little moan fluttered in his throat, and his hands grabbed your hips again, pulling you against him, this time rubbing his rising firmness against you as he did so.   
“S-so soft….” he marveled, squeezing you. “Master Attendant, this is what I want…”   
“You can have it,” you whispered against his lips. “You can have me, Bamboo.”

You leaned in to kiss him again, softly at first, then sliding an inquisitive tongue across his lips. His lips parted, and you kissed him deeper, feeling a dizzying arousal course though you as you his tongue shyly pressed against your own. His hands slid from your hips to your behind, cupping the swell of it in his palms and squeezing, relishing the softness. You moaned quietly as he pulled you against him, hands still kneading your rear. 

As you pulled back from the kiss, he wrapped his arms around you and held you tight.   
“Do you know what to do?” you asked softly. He suddenly hoisted you up and then kneeled to gently lower you to the ground.   
“Here?” he asked nervously.   
“Anywhere,” you said, and he crawled over you, his long hair tumbling over his shoulders and tickling your arms.   
“I don’t want to hurt you,” he whispered. You reached up and locked your arms around his neck, kissed his cheek.   
”It won’t hurt,” you reassured him, though you eyed his chiseled muscles and broad frame and wondered if you’d just told a little white lie.   
  
You spread your legs and wrapped them around his waist, and his shuddering exhale as you did so sent a fresh surge of desire through you. He leaned forward, his weight on his knees, which spread your legs further apart and pushed his pelvis against yours. You felt his hard length beneath the cloth at his waist, felt it grind against your softest parts as he moved his hips.   
You reached down to pull your undergarments to the side, impatient, not wanting to waste time trying to undress; you felt them rip in your haste and didn’t care. You saw him reach down and pull a knot loose in the fabric of his clothing, saw it fall away as his erection sprang forth. Your breath caught in your throat when you saw him like this; bending over you, abdominal muscles tensed and coiled, cheeks red and jaw clenched, and the animal beauty of his throbbing cock between your thighs.

“God, Bamboo, you’re gorgeous,” you panted, reaching out for him, caressing him with a trembling hand. His eyes screwed shut, he bit his lip and his breath hitched as your fingers brushed his length. He opened his eyes, glanced down, looked at you imploringly.  
“I’ll show you,” you said gently, laying back, using your hand to guide him to your entrance.

As soon as the head pressed deep enough for him to feel your yielding warmth, your guidance was no longer needed. He pushed forward, sliding inside of you slowly, and your arms wrapped around him, hands clutching at his back. As you took him at his widest point you felt an incredible stretch, your toes curling and back arching, a mewl rising in your throat. The deeper he went the further his body bent forwards over yours. When he finally bottomed out inside you he collapsed onto his forearms with a gasp, burying his face in your neck.

“I can’t… move…” he panted, words muffled as he nuzzled your neck. “It feels… so good… Master Attendant,” he keened, “You feel… _so good_ …”  
He slid one arm beneath your back and held you tight to his chest, still leaning heavily on his other forearm. You could see his pulse pounding in the hollow of his throat as he strained to bear this new pleasure; you kissed his shoulder, whimpering, feeling him twitch and pulse inside you though he stayed completely still. You needed the time to adjust, too, your body still in shock from stretching around his girth.   
“Take your time,” you whispered, “I love feeling you like this...”   
He buried his face in between your neck and shoulder and exhaled, long and low.   
“I love you, Master Attendant,” he said softly, gently releasing you back to the ground. He pressed his lips against yours and you placed your hands behind his head, pulling him hungrily into the kiss. You felt vibrations tickle your lips and tongue as he moaned, thoroughly overstimulated by the pleasure he felt all over.

And then he moved his hips.   
Once, twice, slowly at first, then faster, faster, as he realized just how you could make him feel and what he needed to do. You felt a sudden change come over him as something, be it instinct or intuition, drove him to chase this feeling to its fullest; and he was losing himself in it, his nervousness evaporating, feverish and greedy desire taking its place.

You felt a thrill from head to toe as the friction he created hit you just right. You tightened your legs around him and he drove harder and deeper down into you, bracing himself on his forearms planted on either side of your head. You reached up, grabbing his wrists, desperate to anchor yourself somehow under his unrelenting thrusts. His breaths were coming in quick, efficient bursts. 

“ _Hah_ …” he panted, once again burrowing his face between your neck and shoulder. “ _Ah_ … Master Attendant…”

You couldn’t help but imagine what it looked like - the sight of this incredibly muscular man bent over you like a beast on the ground, his long hair cascading around you, his hips hammering into yours with animalistic fervor. The thought made you moan, your arousal peaking. You released your grip on his wrists to throw an arm around his neck, your other hand moving down to rub yourself; coupled with feeling of his cock stretching you wide and pounding into your cervix, you sailed dangerously close to your climax.

“Master Attendant, I…” he began to gasp, his thrusts taking on a new urgency, a new intensity. You threw your head back as you felt him pounding into you with this fierce vigor in just the perfect way.

“ _More_ ,” you gasped, “More, please, _please_ , I need you —“ and before you could stop it your orgasm crashed over you, sucking the air from your lungs, every muscle in your lower body contracting and shuddering. You wailed and shook beneath him, his thrusts slowing as he felt the incredible sensation of you pulsing around him.

Hearing you cry for him like this was too much, every whine and moan sending a shockwave through his body. He resumed the rolling motions of his hips as you threw both arms around his neck, drew his lips to yours, kissed him.   
“Inside,” you pleaded, commanded; “Inside me, Bamboo, please…”

He wrapped his arms around your body and they bolstered you up, cushioned you from the ground. He held you in a crushing embrace, his strength overwhelming. You whimpered and pleaded, extra sensitive after your orgasm, eyes nearly rolling back as he hammered into you. A groan stirred in his throat and erupted into a roar as with one final series of thrusts he came inside you; warmth spread through your core, and he pumped slowly now, riding out the waves of pleasure as he filled you with his release.

With a final rapturous breath he relaxed, his weight settling over you. Still holding you tight, he rolled over onto his back, and as you lay on top of him his hands stroked your hair and caressed your back.   
“I’m so happy,” you said blissfully, leaving playful little kisses in a row along his jawline. “I love you, Bamboo.”   
He looked so handsome - face flushed, hair disheveled, perspiration beading on his forehead and chest - that your heart skipped a beat, utterly in disbelief of what the two of you had just done.  
“This means you’re all mine now, right, Master Attendant?” he said mischievously. You giggled and pinched his arm playfully.   
“I’ve always been yours,” you answered, “I just never knew you wanted this too, until now.”

You felt something stir beneath you, between your legs, and glanced at him in surprise as you realized he was hard again.

“One more time?” he asked you with a grin, nuzzling your neck and rolling back on top of you. With a squeal of delight, you threw your arms around him and answered his query in the affirmative with a roll of your hips.

Maybe you’d stay out here a few more days than usual, this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and supporting my work.  
> If you like what I’m creating, please follow me on Tumblr for updates: tumblr.com/foodfantasies


End file.
